The Sister Protector
by lupinfreak89
Summary: HPGW Follow Harry and Ginny through the teenage drama of a relationship between an average witch and TheBoyWhoLived. Oh yeah, and the brother who is determined to keep them apart.


It was a cold winter evening, and Ginny Weasley was watching the crackling fire in the deserted Gryffindor common room.

"What are you doing?" A voice said this from behind her. She turned around, but nobody was there.

"Wh...who's there?" she asked nervously.

"Boo!" Harry Potter shouted as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ginny scolded. Harry came over and sat down by Ginny in a big fluffy scarlet chair by the fire and apologized.

"It's okay, I guess," Ginny teased. Harry titled his head and frowned, then he stuck out his tongue at her. She gave a small smile then kissed him on the cheek. Then just as Ginny was going to lay her head on Harry's shoulder, Ron and Hermione came in the portrait hole, fighting again. For the last week when they came back from dinner they were either fighting or refusing to speak to each other. Harry hurriedly ran tot he couch, pulled out his Herboligy homework and quill and started to write his name of the parchment. When he stopped writing to go to the middle of the parchment, Hermione grabbed it to check it.

"Hermione, I wasn't done with that!" Harry said loudly.

"Harry, you need to finish this," she said, giving it back to him.

"I know!" Harry said, ripping the essay out of Hermione's hands. "I was try-" He was cut off by Ginny saying,

"I'm going to bed. Good night." With that, she went up the stairs. A couple of fourth year Gryffindor sweethearts came in and sat in the chair that Ginny had just left. Thirty minutes later Ron was done with his homework and went to bed. Hermione went to bed ten minutes after him, and Harry wen to bed five minutes after her.

When he got into bed, he just lay there thinking, 'I wonder if I should tell Ron and Hermione that Ginny and I are going out. I don't know if Ginny will want to so I'll talk to her tomorrow about it.'. He turned on his side, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ginny was thinking, 'I think I should tell Hermione that Harry and I are going out. But not Ron, no way! He'd flip!" and she too turned over and fell asleep.

The next day was cold but bright. At breakfast Harry decided to sit far away from Ron and Hermione so he could talk to Ginny. When he saw Ginny coming down the Hall, he said,

"Ginny, I need to talk with you."

"Me, too," she said with a sigh of relief. "Last night, I was thinking we need to tell Ron and Hermione."

"Me, too." And they went to talk to them.

"Harry and I have to tell you something. We don't know how you're going to take it, so..." Ginny pushed Harry forward in front of her.

"Ginny and I are going out," he said, ready for Ron to explode, but his mouth just dropped, and Hermione said,

"Congratulations!"

"Harry, I need to talk to you in the hall," Ron said, getting up and recovering from the shock. They walked into the hallway, and Harry braced himself for the explosion.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? HUH? FOR PEET'S SAKE, AT LEAST TELL ME HOW LONG YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING!" he yelled loudly in the hallway.

"Two months," Harry said quietly.

"Two months?" Ron screamed, and then he started to bang his head on the wall.

"Didn't go well?" Ginny asked, once Harry came back into the Great Hall.

"My ears are still ringing from his yelling," he said, starring at the wall.

"Didn't think so," she said, pouring milk in her cereal.

Over the next few week, Ron would stay away from Harry, and only Harry. The one time he did talk to him, it was by note.

Potter,

You better learn to sleep with your eyes open!

From,

Your girlfriend's brother and ex-best friend

Just then, Hagrid walked by.

"Hello!" Hagrid said happily.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry and Ginny said to Hagrid as he walked by.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime, don't you? Do it now," Ginny said as Ron walked toward them, looking like Hermione had just lectured him.

"I'm just a little protective of Ginny sometimes," he blurted out before Harry could say anything. Harry and Ginny took that as much an apology as any, and they all walked off to Hagrid's.


End file.
